


Retiring to Loki's Chambers

by thunderfrostprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfrostprincess/pseuds/thunderfrostprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Found this little piece that I had written in between Avengers and Thor 2*<br/>warning: mentions of slight relationship before realizing that they aren't really brothers, but it's nothing very serious<br/>-A short romancey thing-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retiring to Loki's Chambers

Thor's caring and deeply concerned eyes fell upon Loki's stone-cold face as they walked through the halls of Asgard. Loki had only spoken once since they had returned to Asgard some two hours ago; "I am retiring to my chambers now.", he had said moments ago to Thor as he started down the hall. The past two hours had been emotional turmoil for Thor. Loki had immediately been taken from him by the guards and had been lead to a meeting hall holding their father, mother, and only a few members from the council. Thor had followed quickly behind as they led Loki; his mind tortured with thoughts of his beloved brother's possible fates. He wondered too, how Loki felt in this anticipation. The simple trial felt long and solemn, yet heavy emotion filled the air of the room. At one point it looked as though Loki would lose his stern expression, break-down and cry, but he had managed to hold his composure. Odin allowed the muzzle & chains to be removed, but made it clear to Loki that he was not to talk. Loki would nod a reluctant, "yes", to every demand that Odin had of him. By the end it would seem as though Loki was free, although that is not how Loki saw it. Odin and Frigga felt blessed and were relieved to have had both of their sons returned to them.

Asgard was now a prison to Loki. He was not to use transportation to any of the other realms, he was not to speak unless spoken to, he was not to commit any mischief, and he was to report to Odin daily at the end of each day. Yes, Loki now truly saw Asgard as his prison and he hated & resented everyone that lived in it.

Thor could not help but see the rage in his brothers face, but there was also a tinge of sadness to be seen there as well. He could not help remembering the look of being lost and the look of sorrow that Thor had caught several times in Loki's face while they had been in Midgard. He knew in his heart that Loki had at least partially been in the control of some other power, but he saw that Loki was slowly slipping away as well; his depressive behavior and his sociopathic tendencies were spiraling out of control. Pain slightly twisted into Thor's face as he turned to look at Loki's face again. Loki pretended to not notice Thor's presence as they continued their journey down the hall.

Thor was screaming inside. He could not lose Loki; he could not let him slip away from him again. He had tried calmly, emotionally, and by brute force crack into the hard shell that was engulfing his brother while they were in Midgard, but it was all for naught. How could he break it? What left was there to try? He did not know; he could not think of a way, but his heart was aching and pressing him to do something or anything.

Brute force; of course...

Thor spun, grabbed Loki by both shoulders & threw him forcefully against the nearest hall wall without warning.

"What in the realms are you doing!? I've listened to you all drone on about my place in Asgard, and there was nothing mentioned of me being shoved around by you, you dolt!" Loki was intensely angry and he practically spat at Thor, who was within inches of Loki, as he cursed him.

"Aye, but there was mention of you speaking only when spoken to.", Thor replied.

"Well then, by all means, you must run and tell Odin of this!", Loki sneered.

Thor sighed angrily and bent his head in a vain attempt to look into Loki's green eyes. Loki only stared at the wall behind Thor, now in an impatient glare. "I was never able to fully tell you how much I had grieved while you were lost from Asgard, Loki; and how much my heart had soared when father said that you had been seen by mother and that they may be able to send me to you. " Thor's eyes became a piercing blue hue as a swelling of tears began to build up within them.

"You only came because I had the tesseract.", Loki said monotony.

Thor ignored his cynical comment. "For some reason I had believed that I would find you and things may return to the way that they had been before all of this; before my banishment. I would find you and you would be the same, but you have turned cold. Your mischief has turned to pure cruelty. I will not be able to bear it if I lose you further than I already have, brother."

"Things will never be the same, Thor. I am not of Asgard. I do not belong here. I am not even your brother, Thor. You know these things well." Loki finally looked to Thor's face as he said these things.

"Just because you have learned of your true parentage... just because that has been revealed... it does not change the past. We always have been and always will be brothers!" Thor's grip on him tightened & made Loki shift uncomfortably.

"Thor, I do not care to be your brother!" Loki yelled.

Thor's tear swollen eyes glistened under the weight of the water building up behind them and drops began to break free against his cheeks. "If not a brother, than what will you have me as? I cannot lose you again, Loki."

Loki scoffed at this. "You are such a fool, Thor." He maintained his hostile tone, save for his voice slightly cracking in saying Thor's name. "How many times have I attempted to kill you? And yet, here you are like a lost pup, begging for a scrap of food. You've become soft, pliable by your emotions; like a paltry Midgardian."

"Loki... I have always loved you. It is nothing that is new; how can you be so blind to that? You on the other hand, have become so hard and callous that you have built a wall around yourself. You refuse to let anyone in and you have become lonely. You have yourself shut out from everything around you. You are so blind to the love that others possess for you and that I have for you." 

Loki lifted his eyes to the ceiling in an effort to keep them dried, but it was a hopeless effort. A tear ran down his left cheek. Thor rushed in closer and kissed Loki's cheek where the tear lie. Loki's hands flung up to Thor's shoulders in a half attempt to push him away. Both stood now, face to face, with hands upon the others shoulders. Loki could tell where the situation was headed and it was not new to either of them. For centuries they had flirted in this way. They had flirted with an idea that was never directly acknowledged.

"Not now, Thor. Things are already complicated enough...", Loki thought to himself. But as Thor's sweet breath and warm body heat hit him, he thought back to a time in the courtyard.

*******************************************************************

How long had that been? He could not recall, but he remembers how he had been practicing reading his runes on a wide stone bench, hidden behind walls of some tall topiaries. He thought himself to be alone, until Thor came waltzing out from behind a topiary. Loki must have been intensely focused on the runes, because normally Thor approaching was something that few did not hear.

"Brother!" Thor called as he smiled to Loki.

"You are interrupting me; although I should be used to that by now...", Loki moaned.

"You seem to be upset. Do Sif's words anger you still?"

Sif had mentioned earlier at lunch about her detest for warriors that rely on magic in fighting. She remarked at how warriors of that type were, "feeble and cowardly". She had glanced over towards Loki as she was speaking. Normally Loki might have snapped back at such remarks, but he remained silent, lest all at the table would believe that her opinion mattered at all to him.

"Thor, when have I let any one persons opinion of me alter my mood?"

"O' Loki, I know well that it is what you would have most believe." Thor sat down on the bench, next to Loki, on the opposite side where the runes lie. He turned and smiled to Loki again.

Loki turned from his runes to face Thor. "How did you find me here?", he inquired.

"Heimdall said that you would be found here. You study far too much, brother.", Thor said in a concerned tone.

Loki chuckled, "How do you think that I came to be the most unsurpassed of all tricksters or casters of all of the nine realms?" His eyes gleamed at Thor's. "I want not for anyone to take my place in that.", he continued.

"I doubt that in all of the nine realms, there exists one that could.", Thor smirked.

"Ah, you but flatter me, brother." Loki was unable to hold back a tinge of a blush that rushed over his face; Thor could do that to him sometimes when they were alone.

"I merely speak the truth, my dear Loki." Thor's face was inches from his own now. Thor moved forward slowly and their noses touched, their heavy breath hit one another; Loki bit at his lip and turned his head from Thor. His face and ears were flushed red.

"I will be sparring until twilight tonight, if you would care to see me after." Thor said in a hushed tone. He then pressed a gentle kiss upon Loki's cheek, stood and headed out of the courtyard.

Loki never did meet Thor after his sparring match that night, but that never stopped the flirting and the games that they often played together. Loki was all too familiar with breaking the rules, but if Odin or anyone else had found out... if they had taken things further than "cat and mouse" games it could have meant permanent banishment from Asgard, could it not?

*******************************************************************

Loki became aware once more of the current situation. His tongue flicked across his lips. "My dear brother...", he thought, "... not so much a brother after all. And Asgard, to Hel with everyone in Asgard save you, my dear Thor."

Loki lunged the few inches to Thor's mouth and caught him in his with a deep and passionate kiss. To his own surprise he let out a small moan when Thor pressed his lips hard back. Thor's hands reached to Loki's raven hair at the back of his head; he twisted his fingers through it as he continued kissing him. Loki swept his tongue across Thor's lips, seeking entrance, which was granted. His silver tongue coiled around Thor's, extracting a deep and muffed moan from Thor. Both fiercely battled in passionate kisses and in tangled tongues. Thor placed his hands on the back of Loki's hips and let them slide down farther to his backside, thrusting himself into Loki as he did. Loki's moan broke the kiss and his head tilted back slightly. Thor took the opportunity to bite and kiss hungrily at his neck. He continued a slow rocking into Loki as he lifted him up against the wall by the sides of his thighs. His hands kneaded the leather of Loki's leg armor.

Suddenly a heavy clanking sound echoed its way through the hall. Loki tried to take control of his breaths in order to make out the sound. It took him a few moments to clear his dizzy head to realize...

"Thor.... guards...."

Thor only moaned in response, obviously not paying attention to the meaning of the words spoken. He continued biting at his neck and thrusting himself against Loki.

"Oh.... Thor... THOR; guards!"

Thor raised his head up for a moment, turned it to face down the hall and listened to the heavy clank of armor against the floors. He slowly dropped Loki back down to his feet in front of him, turned and gave him a smirk.

"That would be a situation I care to not have to explain.", Thor continued to smirk at his brother.

Loki turned his head from Thor to the other side of the hall, "I am retiring to my chambers now.", he repeated as before and in the same monotone voice that he had used with it much earlier.

"Did you want me to... can I join you?", questioned Thor.

Loki turned and gave Thor an irresistible come-hither glance.

**Author's Note:**

> -I guess I didn't think that Loki's punishment would be so harsh in Thor 2- lol ;3  
> (Sometimes I surprise myself, because I hate romantic and mushy stuff... unless it's Thor and Loki... then it's totally cool.)


End file.
